warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Redeemed
Congrats on your first article. Hope to see where more as you work. Supahbadmarine 16:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC) You need to get more backstory on your Chapter. TardirProductions 17:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it too much. Most new users start their first article like this. Supahbadmarine 17:02, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I know, well, i didn't with the Red Crusaders(A little backstory at least), but Legionare22 just improved the article incredibly. TardirProductions 17:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Though I would like to point out that you don't just come back from Chaos. Most Chaos followers have had their personalities warped to the point where just changing their minds would be impossible. Besides if a Chaos follower displeases the gods, they earn themselves a one way ticket to Spawnhood. Supahbadmarine 17:11, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Supahbadmarine, if you follow Chaos you can't come back. TardirProductions 17:14, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. Though if you have a good imagination you should be able to find a way to do it. Supahbadmarine 17:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, not unlike some Alpha Legionares(Exept that the Alpha Legionares still serve Chaos) TardirProductions 17:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think there is a Chapter on this site that has had it's corruption purged. I just can't recall the name. Supahbadmarine 17:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Alpha Legion are thought to serve Chaos, but they do it for the Emperor, well, that is just a theory. ~~ Oh boy! I am sensing another invincible Chapter coming.Supahbadmarine 17:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Another? TardirProductions 17:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Alot of new users try to come in and make a Chapter that is somehow better than all the others. I cool with very good Chapters, but when Users make Chapters that are supposed to be the heroes of the whole Imperium a yell foul. Making these types of Chapters is a petty act of ego. Supahbadmarine 18:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) None of my Chapters are invincible, they are just special. TardirProductions 18:02, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I know. By the way, there are several tells that give these kind of Chapters away. For instance, did you notice how the Chapters name used to be the Emperors Finest. His picture is that of the Emperor himself and his quotes indicate that this Chapter has killed more enemies than any other. It is obvious what he is going for. Supahbadmarine 18:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Legionare22 must have enough creativity to make some weaknesses and a proper picture, like on The Reptiles and the Northern Fangs articles. TardirProductions 18:09, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you thank you all for you nice comments. I am sorry for the whole superchapter thing, ill try to get that fixed to make them like any other chapter. Also, the reason i have no good picture is because i do not know how to fix any. That is all okay then. Supahbadmarine 19:39, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The only gripes I have with this Chapter are: The original name- no chapter would ever be called that realistically, seems far too much like a Super Space Marine chapter; the picture, I mean come on it's a moded pic of the Emprah himself and the idea of the whole chapter going to chaos then coming back again. Chaos has a considerable effect on thos who turn to it and even members of the Alpha Legion who have fully gone to Chaos could never change back on a whim. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I have now fixed the whole chaos thing to...well to them pretty much turning tail and running im pondering of a new name instead of the Emperors Finest. I have now made some improvements, anything else i need to change? go ahead and fire away, im still learning so Don't worry too much. Everybody screws up from time to time. you will get the hang of it. I would like to point out that a Space Marine Chapter cannot give another Chapter a planet. That would be done by the High Lords of Terra. Supahbadmarine 19:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ill fix that planet part later then however, i need some help with one thing i was thinking of making a Imperial Guard unit from the same world (i will have to use real pictures of real people, or use the Death Corps picture.) but i do not know how to make that box thing. The only way i did the first one was cause i copy-pasted the space marine one Here is the link to explain how. Link. Supahbadmarine 20:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Also, the picture was not a modded picture of the emperor it was a pic of a imperial fists captain that i just added some hair on